


Bloody Red Tears

by BooBirthday



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Out of Character Beyond, Out of Character L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBirthday/pseuds/BooBirthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short BB x L story. What could have happened if Beyond's death had been at the end of a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Red Tears

I watched as my life spilled away from me in a pool of red. Strange, I used to love this colour, love this part of the kill. The expanding scarlet pool that slowly seeped away from its once lively container. I experienced a thrill at the look of hopelessness that eventually settled on their features. I was fascinated by the reactions expressed when they finally realised it was too late; the time when my victims truly realised there was no knight in shining armor to save them. I used to love the sight of blood. Now all it has done is filled me to the brim with terror. I felt light-headed and the world began to go fuzzy. The end was near - I didn't need my eyes to tell me that.

With tears in my eyes, I stared up at the raven-haired man leaning over me.  
"Beyond . . . Why did it have to end this way?" He choked out the question, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks, just as mine had done. I just smiled sadly and lifted my hand to his face.  
"Take a good look, Lawliet. This is the last time you'll ever see me." He shook his head, his despair more prominent than ever.  
"No! You're wrong. One day I'll see you again. When my time is up in this world, I'll meet you again B." This time it was my turn to shake my head.  
"No, Lawli. Even if we did meet again, you wouldn't recognize me. Because . . ." I sucked in as much air as possible. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe.  
"Because, without you, I'm worse than the devil. Without you, I don't even recognize myself. You can't follow me now, I won't let you. You wouldn't recognize me, because beyond my dying breath lies the monster you stopped me from becoming. But you won't be here for me now, Lawli. Still, at least it's warm in Hell." I reached up and placed my lips against his wet cheeks. As I drew back, I smiled slightly. The numbers above his head were shining brightly. His life span was high, just the way I liked it. My body shuddered and I only had enough time to say one last sentence.

"I love you, Lawliet."


End file.
